Ihmisuhri
by Darial Goldscythe Kuznetsova
Summary: Songfic: Human Sacrifice Sweetbox. Twoshot. Tala/Mariah En omista hahmoja tai kappaletta. 2nd part: Whispers In The Dark - Skillet
1. Ihmisuhri

Ihmisuhri

**Muistatko vielä kun lupasit minulle täydellisen rakkauden?  
**Tala… Miksi helvetissä uskoin sinua? Sanoit että rakastat minua, et jättäisi minua koskaan. Lee oli oikeassa. Miksi minä hölmö en uskonut häntä. Nyt hän on poissa elämästäni, ei edes näe minua. Kukaan kylästämme ei näkisi minua enää. Olen yhtä kuin kuollut, ja sinä Tala, tapoit minut.

**Ja minä annoin kaikkeni ja silti sanoit: se ei ollut tarpeeksi.  
**Minä jätin kaiken, jotta voisin olla kanssasi. Jäin maahan, joka on liian kylmä minulle. Lupasit pitää minut lämpimänä, mutta et tehnyt sitä. Olin seurassasi miltei joka hetki, ja kysyit miksi en huomaa sinua. Se riitti.

**Kun iskit minua sanallisesti, pistit minut polvilleni ja syytit minua.  
**_Mariah, syydit kaikki ongelmasi silmilleni. Ja valinta oli omasi. Sinä valitsit jäädä luokseni, ajoit kaikki ystäväni pois. Jätit kaiken, veljesi ei enää puhu sinulle, ystäväsi eivät vilkaisekaan sinuun. Silti kaikki oli minun syytäni. Koko elämäni kaipasin ystävällisiä sanoja, ja joka sanasi satutti minua. Olin elänyt valheiden keskellä ja totuus satutti. _

**Ja minä nielin sen.  
**_En tiedä, kauanko olen ollut tässä. Istunut vain, tuijottanut tyhjyyteen. En jaksa liikkua, olen voimaton. Tunteeni ovat sekaisin. Täysin sekaisin. Uskon sinua. Kaikki on minun syytäni. Olet hylkiö, niin kuin minäkin. Mutta hylkiötkään eivät aina kuulu yhteen. Ei ole enää mitään paikkaa, minne mennä. Ei mitään muuta kuin syyllisyys._

**Annoin katkaista siipeni, valitsin tulla häkkilinnuksi.  
**Halusit pitää minut itselläsi, Tala. Hyväksyin sen. En tiedä miksi. Tarvitsit jonkun lähellesi. Eikä sinulla ollut lopulta ketään muuta. Kaikki hylkäsivät sinut sillä sekunnilla, kun kuulivat, että olen kanssasi, asun samassa asunnossa, nukun samassa vuoteessa. En tuntenut enää tuulta, en haistanut ruohoa, en nähnyt valoisaa metsää. Oli vain mustaa ja synkkää, valkoista ja tukahduttavaa.

**Uskoin tyhjät selityksesi ja vaalin joka vitun sanaasi.  
**Kerroit, että rakastit minua yli kaiken. Mutta oliko kaikki vain pelkän kiihkon vallassa mumistua turhuutta? Oli. Et koskaan muulloin niitä sanonut. Vain kun olin ottanut sinut syleilyyni, lämmitin kylmää vartaloasi omallani. Halusin kuulla ne sanat yhä uudestaan ja uudestaan. Kuulla, että edes joku rakastaa minua. Lupaa olla aina kanssani.

**Nyt kuin vapauden feeniks palan nousevasta auringosta.  
**_Herään ja huone on kylmä. Olet poissa. Tiedän mitä sanoin sinulle. Muistan sen nyt. Enkä ottaisi takaisin sanaakaan. Kylmyys on ottanut jälleen vallan. Kaipaan sinua, mutten voi sanoa sitä ääneen. Kukaan ei ole kuulemassa sanojani. Seinät eivät vastaa. Koska sinäkään et ole täällä._

**Tässä on puolustukseni.**

**Hyvä on, okei  
****Saat maistaa sydänsuruani**

**Juuri nyt, tänään  
****Pistän sinut katumaan kaikkia likaisia tapojasi**

**Hyvä on, okei  
****Saat maistaa sydänsuruani**

**Juuri nyt, tänään  
****Teen sinusta ihmisuhrini  
**Tala. En ole mikään esine, minkä voit heittää pois, kun ei ole enää tarvetta. Et ehkä tarvitse minua, mutta minä tarvitsen sinua. Tiedän mitä olet joutunut käymään läpi. Halusit myötätuntoa ja lämpöä, mutta et koskaan palauttanut tunteita. Minä näytän sinulle. Leikit tunteillani, on vain reilua tehdä sama takaisin. En välitä jos loukkaannuit sanoistani. Se oli tarkoituskin. En silti tiedä mitä tehdä, mutta takaisin en tule. En vielä.

**Mennään takaisin aikaan, jolloin tahrasit sydämeni kuin viini.  
**Muistan joka yön kanssasi. Kylmyys oli poissa, oli vain lämpöä. Olit hellä, vaikket muille näyttänytkään sitä puoltasi. Kädet jotka satuttivat muita, hyväilivät minua hellästi. Kohtelit minua kuin haurainta posliinia. Et lopettanut, vaikka sanoin, etten mene rikki. Muistan miltä hiuksesi tuntuivat. Ne olivat pehmeät ja sileät. Omani tuntuivat miltei karheilta, vaikka väitit toista.

**Et piitannut jos olin sairas, jätit minut yksin itkemään ja kuolemaan.  
**_Huusit minulle. Minä vain kyhjötin siinä ja itkin. Tunsin jotain hajoavan sisälläni. Jotain, mikä tuotti tuskaa. En tiedä, pitikö niin käydä, mutta se kipu ei ole laantunut. Se lamaannutti minut. Makaan sängylläni ja yritän olla välittämättä tuskasta, joka raastaa rintaani. Se ei jätä minua. Se repii yhä. Kunpa vain voisinkin kuolla. _

**Sinun ihmisuhrisi yksin rakkauden ja valheiden kirkossasi.  
**Olin vain hetken huuma. Kun luulit olevasi tarpeeksi vahva ilman minua, sinä muutuit taas kylmäksi. Yhtä kylmäksi, kuin silloin, kun tapasin sinut ensi kerran. Ihosi oli taas kylmä käteni alla, vetäydyit syrjään. Istuin sylissäsi ja sinä työnsit minut pois. Silloin tiesin. Olit valehdellut.

**En unohtanut.  
**_Näen kuvan meistä yöpöydälläni. Se on siinä yhä, lasi haljenneena. Heitit sen minua päin, kun hermostuit minulle. Ansaitsinko sen, en tiedä. En tiedä enää mitään. Katson sitä. Hymyilit iloisena, vaikka sinulla ei ollut kuin minut. Kuka sen kuvan otti, en tiedä. Joku ohikulkija kaiketi. Outo tunne kivun rinnalla hämmentää minua. Onko se ikävä?_

**Palasin ammuksien kera, tehtävällä pistää sinut maksamaan.  
**Seison ovesi takana. Jokin vain veti minut tähän. Ehkä koska olet minulle velkaa. Sinulla on tehtävä. Löydän avaimen, ja avaan oven. Ei ääntäkään. Oletko edes kotona? Kuulin kyllä naapuriltasi, ettet ollut poistunut asunnostasi, tai edes laittanut valoja päälle sen jälkeen, kun minä lähdin. Olen neko-jin, näen pimeässä helposti. Istut sohvalla, tai pikemminkin makaat. Käsi puristaa rintaasi. Kuitenkin vain teeskentelet. Kuulit tuloni ja yrität näyttää siltä, kuin välittäisit. Et värähdäkään, kun astelen luoksesi, väistellen tavaroita. Tavaroita jotka minä heitin.

**Palasin singon kanssa ja luodin mihin kirjoitin nimesi.  
**Seison viimein edessäsi. Sammuneet silmäsi kääntyvät viimein minuun. Jotain syttyy niissä, ne eivät ole täysin kuolleet. Ojennat kätesi kohti vatsaani, koskettamaan pientä kumpua, mutta lyön kätesi pois. Alat yskiä kuin olisit sairas. Astun askelia taaksepäin, kun putoat lattialle säälittäväksi mytyksi. Ryit yhä, mutta minusta sinä vain kerjäät sääliäni. Olet kuvottava. Minun tekee mieli potkaista sinua, mutten voi. Joka lyö ensin, lyö aina. Yrität sanoa nimeni, puhua minulle, mutta vaikenet kun sähisen.

**Nousin tuhkista valmiina oikeuden päivääni.  
**Tulin takaisin, jotta näkisit mitä sait aikaan. Tartun paidanniskaasi ja kiskon pääsi ylös, näet varmasti. Huudan sinulle, enkä välitä, vaikka veri nokkuu huuliltasi. Kerjäät sääliä. Teit itsellesi jotain, jotta tuntisin sääliä ja tulisin takaisin. Et onnistu, Tala. Olen saanut tarpeekseni.

**Tässä tulen sinua varten.  
**Haukun sinua, sinä vain kuuntelet. Tiedät, että olen oikeassa. Silmäsi ovat elottomat taas. Käytit minua. En ollut muuta kuin lämmike. Lämmike, josta maksoit kalliisti. Onnistuit saamaan minun itsellesi. Minulle ei jäänyt kuin sinut. Ja lopulta sinäkin hylkäsit.

**Hyvä on, okei  
****Saat maistaa sydänsuruani**

**Juuri nyt, tänään  
****Pistän sinut katumaan kaikkia likaisia tapojasi**

**Hyvä on, okei  
****Saat maistaa sydänsuruani**

**Juuri nyt, tänään  
Teen sinusta ihmisuhrini  
**Et tule näkemään minua enää koskaan. Minne ikinä sitten olenkin menossa, vien lapsemme mukanani. Sinä voit painua helvettiin. Kuole pois, olet hyödytön. Ei sin ua jää kaipaamaan kukaan.

**Muistatko vielä, kun lupasit minulle täydellisen rakkauden?  
**_Miksi sinä huudat? Huudat korvaani ja hädin tuskin kuulen. En kertonut sinulle mitään. En tiedä, en muista. Tiedän, että anteeksiantoa on turha sinulta pyytää meidän kummankaan tähden. Kaikki on jo mennyttä. Haluat, että kuolen. Mariah, toiveesi toteutuu. Pikemmin kuin arvaatkaan. Olen lopussa, tuomittu. Koko elämäni kaipasin lämpöä, kun viimein sain sitä ja paljon muuta, yhtäkkiä käännät selkäsi, alat syytää loukkauksia. Tuhosin elämäsi. Eikä omastanikaan ole enää mitään jäljellä._

**Ja minä annoin kaikkeni ja silti sanoit: se ei ollut tarpeeksi.  
**_Sanoin sinulle, että rakastan sinua. Etkä sinä uskonut. Mitä muuta voin?_

**Kun iskit minua sanallisesti, pistit minut polvilleni ja syytit minua.  
**_Haluat lyödä minua. Näen sen. Kätesi tärisevät, silmäsi ovat kuin viirut. Kultaiset silmät, jotka ovat kylmät. Sano mitä haluat. Tee mitä haluat. En välitä enää._

**Ja minä nielin sen.  
**_Kompuroin jaloilleni, tuska viiltää rintaani. Haluan sen loppuvan. Haluan olla yksin. Löydän etsimäni lukittujen ovien takana. Milloin sain veitsen, en muista. Silloin kaikki oli vielä hyvin. Kaiketi. Painan terän rintaani vasten. Kuulen äänesi oven läpi. Mene pois._

**Annoin katkaista siipeni, valitsin tulla häkkilinnuksi.  
**Yritän avata ovea, mutta se on lukittu. Hyvä on. Käännyn ja lähden. En tiedä minne menen, mutta lähden silti.

**Uskoin tyhjät selityksesi ja vaalin joka vitun sanaasi.  
**_Tuska rinnassani loppui. Osuin kivun aiheuttajaan. En välitä, vaikka makaan sängylläni ja veitsi törröttää rinnassani. En tunne enää tuskaa ja voin sulkea silmäni, olla rauhassa ja yksin. Kuolla. Veit minulta kaiken. Kaiken, Mariah._

**Nyt kuin vapauden feeniks palan nousevasta auringosta.  
**Kaikki kulkevat jonkun kanssa ja he katsovat minuun nenänvarttaan pitkin. Kuljen yksin. Olen raskaana ja kuljen yksin. Ei kiinnosta.

**Tässä on puolustukseni.  
**Hyvästi, Tala.

**Hyvä on, okei  
****Saat maistaa sydänsuruani**

**Juuri nyt, tänään  
****Pistän sinut katumaan kaikkia likaisia tapojasi**

**Hyvä on, okei  
****Saat maistaa sydänsuruani**

**Juuri nyt, tänään  
****Teen sinusta ihmisuhrini**


	2. Kuiskaukset pimeässä

- Miksi emme ajattele, mitä saatamme olla tekemässä toisille? Loukkaamme toisiamme piittaamatta. Katumatta. Anteeksipyynnöt jäävät vain kuiskauksiksi pimeään…

**Kuiskaukset pimeässä**

**Huolimatta valheistasi,  
**Olen jo kaukana. Huolimatta etäisyydestä välillämme, en saa rauhaa. Jokin nakertaa minua sisältä. Sydämeni on raskas. Jokin on pielessä, mutten osaa sanoa mikä. Tervehdin sitä ainoaa ystävää, joka minut vielä näkee, eikä välittänyt kenen kanssa olin. Unohdin hänet ja hän antoi anteeksi.

Hän avasi oven minulle, hymyillen. Hänellä on aina ollut hymy kasvoillaan nähdessään minut. Toisin kuin sinulla. Hän vain katsoo minua ja ottaa laukkuni. Ei sano sanaakaan, antaa minun astua sisälle, pois sateesta. Miksi aina sataa, kun olen surullinen ja yksinäinen? Huolissani. Miksi? Ja miksi minä olen huolissani?

Pian istun takan äärellä, lämmitän käsiäni. Hän istuu viereeni ja odottaa, että sanoisin jotain. Mitä voin sanoa?

"Jätin hänet."

Odottiko hän tuota? Ei. Suljen silmäni ja huokaisen, käsi pienellä kummulla. Tuntuu että olisin sekaisin.

"Miksi? Luulin, että kaikki oli hyvin."

"Hän tuntui palanneen entiseen. Kylmyyteen. Minulle riitti."

"Mariah… Et taida tietää mitä juuri teit."

En ymmärrä. Katson häntä enkä ymmärrä, mitä hän tarkoittaa.

"Kerroitko Talalle?"

"Näytin…" Katson alas ja vedän peiton tiukemmin ympärilleni. En halua sitä. Mutten tiedä mitä tehdä. Olen hukassa.

"Hän ei ole kunnossa. Tiedät mitä hänelle on tehty. Mariah, hän on puoliksi kyborgi. Hän ei hallitse itseään täysin. Luuletko, että hän haluaa olla sellainen? Kukaan ei halua. Mitä et itse hallitse, sitä pelkäät."

"Ray, en ymmärrä vieläkään."

"Hän haluaa olla normaali. Monet haukkuvat häntä, koska hän ei ole enää täysin ihminen. Kertoiko hän koskaan, mitä muuta hän toivoi?"

"Ei. En muista. Emmekä me juuri puhuneet."

"Vastaus on ollut sinulla jo jonkin aikaa. Ja viet häneltä hänen unelmansa."

**Rakkautesi on minun otettavanani.  
**Kalpenen. Muistan, kun ojensit kätesi kohti…

"Lapsi. Hän halusi perheen."

Nyt ymmärrän, miksi sinä et kestänyt lähtöäni. Nyt ymmärrän, ja pelkään. Tala, älä tee mitään tyhmää…

**Rakkauteni vain odottaa,  
Jotta voi muuttaa kyyneleesi ruusuiksi.  
**_Muistini on hämärä. Joku huusi nimeäni oveni takana, sai oven väkisin auki. En saanut selvää. Kädet käänsivät kasvoni toisaalle, en nähnyt mitään. Olin jo miltei poissa. Joku silitti hiuksiani, tunsin senkin vain vaivoin. Kylmää ja pimeää. Mariah…_

**Huolimatta valheistasi,  
Rakkautesi on minun otettavanani.  
**Mitä minä olen tehnyt? Mitä minä hölmö menin tekemään? Tunnen hänen kätensä ympärilläni, itken hänen olkaansa vasten. Mitä antaisinkaan, että saisin olla taas sylissäsi. Miksi hajotin kaiken? Tala…

Hän nousee ja vastaa puhelimeen. Hän tulee pian takaisin, kalpeana ja haudanvakavana. Tärisen. Pelkään, mitä hänellä on kerrottavana sinusta.

"Mariah… Tala yritti… Bryan löysi hänet, koska oli jo huolestunut. Hän oli nähnyt sinun tulevan takaisin ja sitten lähtevän…"

Tala, ei!

**Rakkauteni vain odottaa,  
Jotta voi muuttaa kyyneleesi ruusuiksi.  
**_Mariah… Tapoit minut sisältä, miksi kuoreni elää yhä? Ei ole enää mitään syytä jäädä… Minä… rakastan sinua…_

**Olen se, joka sinua pitelee.  
**Tuijotan vain syliini. Syytän itseäni. En muutakaan voin. Tekoni oli kuin olisin iskenyt veitsen rintaasi. Vääntänyt terää vaikka olit jo kuolemankielissä. Kun suljen silmäni, voin miltei nähdä sinut. Olet kalpeampi kuin ennen, ihosi on miltei harmaa. Hädin tuskin hengität. Olet kuin kuollut. Ja kaikki minun tyhmyyteni takia.

**Olen se, jonka luo voit juosta.  
**_Odotin paluutasi, ja kun tulit, tapoit minut. En tiedä uskonko sinun enää palaavan. En pääse enää minnekään. Olen vanki omassa ruumiissani. Odotan yhä.  
_  
**Rakkauteni on palava, tuhoava tuli.  
**Voin vain istua ja itkeä. En uskalla palata ja kohdata sinua. Tai pahempaa: heitä. Minä valehtelin. Rakastan sinua yhä. Tunteet ovat vaikeita muuttaa, vaikeita peittää. Ray istuu viereeni, antaa höyryävän teemukin käsiini. Se lämmittää, mutta minulla on yhä kylmä. Sydämeni on tulessa, liekki hiipuu, mutta se ei sammu.  
**  
Ei, et tule koskaan olemaan yksin.  
Kun pimeys saapuu, valaisen yön tähdillä.  
Kuule kuiskaukseni pimeässä.  
**_Yritän avata silmäni, mutten pysty. Olen liian väsynyt. Väsynyt elämään._

"_Tala, kuuletko minua? Pysyttele täällä. Kaikki järjestyy kyllä."_

_Ei järjesty. Mikään ei voi enää järjestyä. Mariah, tule takaisin. Älä tee tätä minulle. Tuntuu, kuin tähdet pyörisivät ympärilläni, minua huimaa. Joku koskettaa minua, mutta käsi on kylmä. Se jäätää jo kylmää ihoani._

"_Tala, mitä sinä hullu menit tekemään?"_

_Bryan, anna minun kuolla…_

**Ei, et tule koskaan olemaan yksin.  
Kun pimeys saapuu, tiedät, etten ole ikinä kaukana.  
Kuule kuiskaukset pimeässä.  
Kuiskaukset pimeässä.  
**Rayn mielestä minun pitäisi mennä takaisin eikä piilotella. Miten selitän? Olen eksyksissä eikä apua ole. En halua tehdä tätä. Mutta minun on pakko. Olen väsynyt ja pian jo nukun, uneksin sinusta ja onnellisista päivistä, jotka ovat kaukana ja saavuttamattomissa.

**Tunnet olosi yksinäiseksi ja ryysyiseksi.  
**Istun hänen kanssaan koneessa, matkalla luoksesi. Moni hymyilee meille, mutta käännän katseeni pois. Nieleskelen kyyneleitäni. Itkin unissanikin ja yhä haluaisin vain itkeä ja kirota ajattelemattomuuttani.

"Vedä syvään henkeä ja rauhoitu. Yritä rentoutua tai vaikka nukkua."

Hän luulee että pystyn rentoutumaan? En. En ennen kuin kaikki on taas hyvin.

**Makaat siinä rikki ja alasti.  
**Kun suljen silmäni, näen sinut taas. Makasit sängylläsi veitsi rinnassasi. Et liikahdakaan, vaikka vuodat verta. Silmäsi ovat kiinni, et välitä vaikka veri valuu pitkin paljasta rintaasi, tahraten vaalean ihosi ja petivaatteesi. Näen, ettet jaksa välittää, halusit tätä itsellesi. Ja minä annoin luvan. Minä käskin sinun kuolla.

**Rakkauteni vain odottaa,  
Että saa pukea sinut punaisiin ruusuihin.  
**_Mariah… _  
_  
En jaksa enää tätä. Avaan vihdoin silmäni, olen yksin. Enkä aio jäädä tähän maailmaan yksin. En välitä, vaikka rintaani sattuu, kun nousen istumaan. Kiskon kaikki itsessäni kiinni olleet letkut ja teipit irti. En ymmärrä, millä voimilla teen tämän kaiken. Haluan vain pois. _

_Kompuroin kerros kerrokselta ylemmäs, kunnes pääsen katolle. Ulkona sataa lunta, ironista. Miltei voisin kuvitella, että suojelijani yrittää lohduttaa minua. Katson hopeista hyrrää, jota puristan kädessäni. Se yrittää lämmittää minua, mutta kuulun kylmyyteen. Mariah todisti sen. Heitän hyrrän kauas pois, se kilahtaa katuun ja taksi osuu siihen. Susi ulvahtaa sairaalan takana, petoni on vapaa. _

_Kohta olen minäkin.  
_  
**Olen se, joka sinut löytää.  
**Etsin sinua huoneestasi, et ole siellä. Mihin oikein menit? Me etsimme sinua joka paikasta, kunnes ulkoa kuulen suden ulvontaa. Eikä se susi ole mikä tahansa susi. Ennen tuo ääni oli painajaisissani, nyt se on vain unelmissani. Tala, missä sinä olet? Älä tee tätä minulle. Olen niin pahoillani. Niin syvästi pahoillani. En tiennyt mitä olin tekemässä. Rakastan sinua.  
**  
Olen se, joka sinua ohjaa.  
**_Miksi sydämeni ei lakkaa lyömästä? Miksi minusta tuntuu, kuin että olisit täällä? Mariah…_

**Rakkauteni on palava, tuhoava tuli.  
**_Miksi hylkäsin minkä opin? Mitä sain siitä hyvästä, että rakastin? En mitään. Kun olen poissa, kaikki on hyvin. Kaikki on taas hyvin ja sinä voit aloittaa alusta. Olen hyödytön, säälittävä. En mitään muuta. _

**Ei, et tule koskaan olemaan yksin.  
Kun pimeys saapuu, valaisen yön tähdillä.  
Kuule kuiskaukseni pimeässä.  
**Käännyn ja katson ulos. Olet ulkona. Mutta missä? Katolla? Tala, älä vain…

Yritän pysyä rauhallisena, kun hissi vie meitä ylöspäin. Se on ahdas ja minä pelkään. Kun viimein pääsen ulos, uskallan hengähtää syvään.

**Ei, et tule koskaan olemaan yksin.  
Kun pimeys saapuu, tiedät, etten ole ikinä kaukana.  
Kuule kuiskaukset pimeässä.  
**_Kylmyys ja pimeys… pyyhkivät kaiken pois…_

**Ei, et tule koskaan olemaan yksin.  
Kun pimeys tulee, valaisen yön tähdillä.  
Kuule kuiskaukseni pimeässä.  
**Ulkona on kylmä ja pimeää. Pelkään mitä löydän, vai löydänkö mitään. Tala, missä sinä oikein olet? Älä tee tätä. Älä jätä minua. Tein virheen, myönnän sen.

Näen sinut. Makaat reunan lähellä, hädin tuskin uskallan lähestyä. Kyyneleet sumentavat näköni ja pyyhin silmiäni.

Laskeudun viereesi, nostan pääsi syliini. Haavasi on vuotanut, et reagoi mihinkään. Olet kuin kuollut. Mutta yhä elossa. Ravistan sinua hellästi. Tunnetko minut vielä?

**Ei, et tule koskaan olemaan yksin.  
Kun pimeys tulee, tiedät, etten ole ikinä kaukana.  
Kuule kuiskaukset pimeässä.  
**Ray ja Bryan seisovat yhä ovella, he vain katselevat meitä. Tala, sinulla on yhä ystäviä, kuten minullakin. Vaikka luulimme, ettei kukaan enää välitä. Olimme kumpikin väärässä.

**Kuiskaukset pimeässä.  
**"Tala… Olen niin pahoillani… En tiennyt… En tiennyt, mitä halusit. En tiennyt että halusit perheen. Olen pahoillani."

**Kuiskaukset pimeässä.**  
"Tala, avaa silmäsi. Pyydän. Katso minua. Sano jotain… Mitä tahansa… Tala…"

**Kuiskaukset pimeässä.  
**"Anna anteeksi Tala. Rakastan sinua…"**  
**


End file.
